Home Economics
'''Summary': After Jeff loses his home, he is forced to move in with Abed in his dorm room. When Troy has a date, he asks a jealous Annie to help him prepare, and Pierce becomes the keyboardist for Vaughn's band. Plot In Spanish class, Chang stops his lecture when he notices what Pierce is doing: Jeff is fast asleep at his desk with his head tilted back as Pierce throws paper wads into his open mouth. Chang encourages him to continue and while sneaking up on Jeff. After he yells in his face, Jeff wakes up and starts spitting out paper wads. Chang laughs and dismisses the class. Once they leave, Troy asks Annie for advice about dating a friend. Thinking she is the one he has in mind, she suggests a picnic with live music that's being held on campus tomorrow night. She's disappointed when she finds out he intends to take someone named Randi. Britta and Jeff are walking across campus when she notices how ragged Jeff's appearance is. He deflects her questions and leaves just as her ex-boyfriend Vaughn and Pierce shows up. Britta tries to apologize to Vaughn for the way things ended between him. Still upset about what happened, he rejects her apology and walks away in a huff. Pierce volunteers to have a talk with him on Britta's behalf, but she tells him not to. Elsewhere, Jeff is in his Lexus and parks behind the cafeteria. He starts to wash up using an outdoor spigot. Unknown to him, Shirley and Britta are watching. Britta is confused until Shirley explains that Jeff is living out of his car like her ex-husband used to when she got angry at him. The next day, the study group waits for Jeff to arrive, so they can discuss his current living situation. Pierce tells Britta that he went to talk to Vaughn and is now a member of his band. When Jeff shows up, Shirley immediately blurts out that they all know where he lives now. Jeff explains it's just a temporary setback and doesn't want any pity. After the study session, Troy asks Annie for more help for his date. Later, Britta catches up with Jeff, and he shows her a listing of his condo on a laptop. It's already been put up for sale, and Britta suggests that he move on. When he ignores her advice, she points out that his current residence is being towed away. Jeff then reluctantly goes to Abed's dorm room and asks if he can stay for awhile. "]]The next day, Jeff is stressed out trying to raise money for his condo, but a conversation with Abed makes him realize he needs a break. In the cafeteria, Annie gives Troy a family heirloom for his date with Randi. Shirley confronts Annie and tells her to just admit her feelings to Troy. The former subsequently leaves to go to the student lounge where students have gathered to watch Vaughn's band perform. Shirley finds Britta there who explains that she is trying to support Vaughn and hopefully smooth things over between them. Her hopes are dashed when she hears his latest song, an ode to their breakup called "Gettin' Rid of Britta". End tag Pierce and a rapper he's hired are working on a song to get back at Vaughn for his song about Pierce. Vaughn walks in on them and tells him that this isn't over. Recurring Themes Continuity: *'That just happened': Britta has to deal with the aftermath of her recent fling. *'Returning students': Vaughn returns in this episode. *'Sweet ride': Jeff's Lexus is featured as his new home before it ends up being towed away. *'Mad skillz': Vaughn's and Pierce's musical talents are displayed in this episode. *'First appearance': Pavel debuts in this episode. *'School uniform': The first of many Annie's signature cardigans makes an appearance. *'Googly eyes': Shirley tries to help Annie deal with her obvious crush on Troy. *'This must be the place': Abed's dorm room makes its first appearance in this episode. Vaughn's band performs in the student lounge. Running gags: *'Fanservice': Jeff takes off his shirt much to the delight of Shirley and to the confusion of Britta. While wearing a patient's gown from the school clinic, Annie flashes her backside briefly after grabbing her grandparents' courting blanket back from Troy at the music fest. *'It's a vase': Annie decides to take Shirley's advice about rolling the dice and admitting her feelings for Troy. While coming to this decision, she makes a very suggestive hand motion. Pop culture references: *'Shout out': Goldie Hawn, Michael Richards *'IMDB':The movie "Overboard" Meta references: *'Use your allusion': Jeff describes a comic book he is trying to sell and is obviously referring to Spider-Man (see Résumé). *'Résumé: 'Joel McHale had a brief part as a bank loan officer n Spider-Man 2. Quotes *''"Are you okay? It looks like you have actual bedhead this morning."--''Britta : "In fashion, I'm what's known as a taste maker."--'Jeff' : "And you missed an entire side of your face shaving."--'Britta' : "And next month, so will Gwen Stefani. Oh look, there's Vaughn."--'Jeff' *''"Yeah, well, I can't accept your apology, Britta. You're toxic. You're like the exact opposite of an antioxidant. I got band practice. Lates".--''Vaughn Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Community Episodes